Married to my work
by Strawberry Pocky Stix
Summary: John, I think you should know that I consider myself married to my work. JohnLock, OOC?, Established relationship


**UGH. Not ANOTHER fandom... Damn Sherlockians. Tempted me with JohnLock and promises of Martin Freeman, and I took the bait.**

**And I secretly love every single moment of it; you know that.**

**So, this was inspired by two fictions: A Sherlock one entitled 'That Means Forever' (Still one of my favourites) and an Avengers fiction entitled 'Young love'. So go refer to them; you'll understand where most of the plotpoints popped up. **

**I haven't seen a single episode of the show, so I probably shouldn't be writing fanfiction, or calling myself part of the fandom, really, but I couldn't help it.**

**The JohnLock. T'was calling.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own these characters, or the actors that portray them on screen (Martin is, however, on my Christmas list); I'm just playing with someone else's toys.**

* * *

"Sherlock," John murmured from the taller man's lap, television low in the background and rustling of paper coming from the page of Sherlock's book.

"Yes, John?"

"We've been together for… a while now." He replied simply, looking up at the other man, who didn't even physically react.

"Two years, three months, twenty-two days, twelve hours and forty seven minutes, to be exact." Sherlock replied drolly, running an idle hand through John's hair. The smaller man hummed;

"Right," He replied, feeling all the more nervous. "Well, I was wondering… did you ever… entertain the thought of maybe, getting… married?" He asked softly, looking back at the telly.

Sherlock didn't skip a beat with the curt chuckle, and the response of;

"Oh, come now, John, don't be silly."

John felt his cheeks get red and he felt an awkward sadness rush over him. There were a few minutes of silence before he sighed slightly and pushed himself up, standing.

"Right, Silly idea," He gave a forced, tiny laugh. "Forget I said anything."

"But, John-"

"No, it was a stupid thing to bring up about now, anyway-"

"We're already married."

"I mean, what with your-… What…?"

"I said, we're already married."

John looked at the kitchen ahead, pausing mid-step.

"Already… married?" He muttered, confused.

"Yes."

"But how…? No proposal, no ring, no wedding… at least, none that I remember."

"John, I think you should know that I consider myself married to my work."

"I know that. You told me that when we first met. The night I killed a man so you wouldn't die."

"The night that you became just as much a part of my work as anything else in my life."

John was silent.

"Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson," Sherlock said simply, still not looking up from his book. "We were a duo from then on. You became just as much my work as the dead bodies, and the psychopaths, and the puzzles, and the experiments; John. You gave me more happiness and pleasure than all of that, just by standing beside me. I consider myself married to my work, thus I consider myself married to you."

He looked up from his book now to see John staring at him, confused, and trying to process the information. He smiled, straightening himself and looking right into amazed brown eyes.

He closed his book as the information sunk in, and a bright smile spread across John's features.

Sherlock loved that smile.

"I..." John laughed softly, "I don't think it works that way, Sherlock..." He stated, and the taller man smiled.

"That day, when I told you I was married to my work, was our proposal. When you saved my life, and I saved yours; our rings- the unspoken bond that we would always be there for each other, no matter what. And dinner; the end of Baker street, Chinese, open 'til two- our ceremony."

He stood slowly, fixing his shirt as he did.

"Without you, John, I was... out there, so to speak. Far out there, and drifting further and further away. Then you came along, and pulled me back. I'd be lost without you John, you know that." He stood slowly when he saw tears welling up in deep brown eyes. "I would go on… but it's all just one big way of saying what you already know, rendering it useless and redundant."

"Sherlock…" John murmured, feeling small tears of happiness spill over and drip down his face. Sherlock swept over and brushed the tears away, forehead resting on John's, and rubbing their noses together fondly.

The day he acted like this would normally be a cold day in hell, but with John, it was just another Thursday.

"I love you, John."

John smiled brightly, and Sherlock wondered if he'd ever truly seen his little Blogger smile.

"I love you, too, Sherlock…" The blonde murmured softly, tilting his head and gently kissing the other softly on the lips.

Sherlock hummed, pulling back and smiling down at him.

"I know."

John laughed quietly, looking up at him.

"You were never going to tell me that, were you?"

"Of course I was. Just biding my time; I knew you'd bring it up."

"No you didn't. That just another way you get your kicks; risking our relationship to prove you're clever."

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because you're an idiot."

They shared a loving look, a fond smile, and a laugh.

Sherlock brushed John's remaining, drying tears away, smiling.

"Dinner?" He asked, and John laughed, one hand covering his on his cheek.

"Starving."

* * *

**Okay, I haven't seen a single episode.**

**I have, however, watched the pilot MANY times.  
**

**(EDIT 7/23/12): Made some small changes; hopefully it reads just as well, or better.**


End file.
